This specification relates to classifying and recommending content to users.
The term “Web” in this specification refers to the World Wide Web (“WWW”). A Web page is a Web resource having particular content and that can be accessed through a Web browser. Some Web pages allow user customization (e.g., to personalize the page according to user interests). For example, a user can create labels and folders for content on the Web page.
The user can subscribe to feeds. A feed is a data source for providing a user with frequently updated content. A feed can refer to a Web feed or other form of content updating mechanism. For example, updated news and stock quotes can be provided by a feed.
Conventional text classification techniques assign a document or a text string to one or more classes based on the content of the document or text string. Traditional text classification techniques are not well suited for classifying feeds into hierarchical categories using user generated labels and folders.